


没有人能明白他

by darkcoffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee
Summary: 架空，国王萨波





	没有人能明白他

这是XXXX年X月XX日，那一天在哥雅王国的人都记得很清楚，这是自哥雅王朝成立以来发生的唯一一件不论阶级的平等的大事，就好像发生在昨天一样，第十三任国王在众目睽睽之下宣布出海远征，不胜不归，说完之后他就将手里蛇首红宝石的宝剑往船上一指，力道之大直接击毁了一只和平鸽，十三人的乐团立刻用力地用打击鼓演奏起来盖过众人的惊呼，可国王露出了一个得逞的笑容，半张脸上丑陋的火烧过的疤痕在众人的眼前一闪而过，透过眼皮仍然能够看到灼热的红光铺天盖地而来。  
十年了，城民快要厌倦这个国王玩出的把戏，偏偏他又喜欢隔三差五干出点惊天动地的蠢事，根据王国死刑法的第十三条规定：每一个在王宫之外见到国王或疑似国王的人，都不许当面揭穿他的身份，更不许直呼其名，违者由国王当即判处极刑。这条指令在十年前这任国王就位的三年后正式颁布，在第一个月就斩杀了整整一百人，不多也不少，他们的尸首挂在金碧辉煌的城墙外由午后强烈的太阳晒成萝卜干似的形状，他们的国王站在城门的正中央，穿着麻布衣服，眺望他的国家。  
于是谁都不敢直说他的名字——萨波。他们用另一个称呼代替，疤脸、金发、蓝眼、伤心的人——一个代词被发现下一个立刻就如雨后春笋般出现取代它，我们——他们人民的智慧是无限的，这不是萨波国王能够下令灭绝的。  
他始终对此事感到忧伤，好像他的记忆中出现了一块断层，正与此事有关，而他越是想要下潜入自己的记忆之海，一切就越像是飓风一样将他搅得不得安宁，这是导致他性情乖戾的重要原因，他常常如同幽灵一样回荡在他的城市，从东到西，由南至北，去寻找一扇又一扇的门，查看门后是否有他的失物。  
这个人便是我们的国王，他从来不曾展露出幸福的模样，也许这件事情和原本性情温顺的他在十年前在寝宫内斩首自己的亲弟弟夺位后又流放了自己的亲生父母有关。但更多人都认为他担心幸福这种东西一旦外露就会遭人掠夺，所以从不敢露出一丝欢欣。不过，老实说，我也时常觉得事实如他所说，没人在意他是不是伤心难过、迷失方向，在十年间他只爱上一个女人，此外与人从无感情瓜葛，他是没有感情的造物，谁要去关心都是自作多情。  
他告诉我，自言自语地询问我，但是他的神情更像是越过了我的肉体，与某一个虚空中存在的灵体对话，他有些困惑地对国王的特殊性表现出质疑，难道国王不是一般的人类，不能由正常的爱恋满足，只得依靠杀戮、征战与统治来安抚躁动不安的心吗？呵！那可真够不公平的，每个人都可以轻轻松松得到自己平凡的快乐，除了国王必须将自己的快乐建立在王国之上，或者血腥或者和平的统治之上，一举一动都遭人监视和议论。  
等到了这个时候，我们才意识到原来在那个时候他就已经疲于朝政，一心向往古老书籍中记载的自由，追求哪些荒诞无稽的生活方式。他从不想做一个国王，正如他在夜里对我说的：当我们达到了某个顶点之后，接下来的日子所做的无非就是两件事，一是失去，二是回忆。  
面壁沉思良久后，他又缓缓地补充道：不过我又曾拥有过些什么呢？我是什么都没有的……但我又因为什么而难过？我已经患上了失忆症，连为数不多的痛苦的回忆都在离我远去，我想没人能够从深渊里拉我一把了。他看着我，问我：“对吗？我还不如你过得快乐，拥有如此大智若愚般的态度，虽然对一切都感到困惑，虽然无法得到所有问题的答案，但是你也不需要那些虚假的目标，不论这期间发生了什么，我们的归宿都是相同的。”  
我明白他总是想要教我明白一些什么，可惜的是我从来没有听懂他说的话，我的注意力没法集中，所以大部分时候我只听他发出的声音。从没有人认真听过他说话，他的声线带着柔软的起伏总是让我的眼前浮现一片宁静的深蓝的海，那海的颜色比他蓝宝石一般的眼睛更浅一点，但不会太多，你从宫廷画师用来描绘天空的调色盘里就能轻而易举地取到这种颜色。  
虽然大部分人说他性情古怪，但我觉得他是不被人理解，世界上最善良的国王。  
在他那畸零的人生中，被嵌入了许多难以理解的部分，这些碎片全部来自一面镜子，那面镜子立在每个爱我们或恨我们的人眼中，反射出我们的本来面貌，也是我们生而为人的一条准绳。但属于萨波的那面镜子过早地破碎了，散落在他的生命中，死死地嵌入他的肉体，让他痛苦不堪。没有任何人爱他，也没有人敢恨他，我们只是敬畏他，没有人在意他。  
他常问我：“还有比这件事更惨的吗？”  
有。  
在这一切刚刚开始，他的时代伊始之时，推翻先前暴政的革命军领率，龙，在最后一场战争的中段被杀害，总参谋长萨波强撑起这一场战役，并且终于完成了刺杀国王的任务。当他提起他弟弟的金发，高高地举起早已失去灵魂的头颅，当温热的血液淌满他的双手，顺着他的袖口他的手臂从他的毛孔钻入他的心口的时候，这一切都刺激着他变得麻木的内心。  
他麻木地宣布了胜利，麻木地埋葬了他的领率和同僚，麻木地成为了国王，麻木地在第一年内过着属于英主的忙碌生活。  
每一年的七月，夏季刚刚开始进入最炎热的阶段，因为鲜花的怒放，从远方而来的百灵鸟的叫声遍布了整个城市，在弥漫着腐败的花香与聒噪的鸟鸣的早晨，这位年轻的王站在城市的制高点俯瞰着方从沉睡中清醒的人们，他们如同从土地的缝隙中蒸腾而上，幻为人形，在交错复杂的街道中不厌其烦地来回穿行，与同一个人交谈多次，享受着逐渐开始晒人的阳光，抱怨着市井生活的平凡。  
也不知道为什么，他开始迷恋上观察人们的行为，无心政治起来。于是他变得擅长说服自己，变成了一个说谎精，但他是一个正直的人，所以他饱受其苦，每一天都偷着时间往越来越高的塔上走。最后他爱上了坐落在港口边的一座灯塔，他没有下令把它封锁起来，反而享受乔装打扮后混入平凡人家与他们一起分享这样精致的美景：这是一片往这座巨大海岛内凹的地形，两旁的土地向外延伸，呈月牙形，海水涌入并填平这一沟壑，太阳升起时，人们用飘着无数金箔的海面来观察阳光，太阳落下时，恋人们就在吹拂着温柔海风的湾边约会，逐渐使得这一片的空气充满甜言蜜语，使人没由来地想要微笑。  
晚上他就在最顶上的一层拉一个吊床，看着晚归的渔船在黑魆魆的海面上与天空的星芒互相呼应，听着遥远的歌谣与巫婆的咒语忘记困扰他的一切世俗烦恼，使他的内心变得清醒，重现活力。   
很快他便用这颗明净的心体悟到自己生活的水深火热，那些反复繁琐的事务与腐败的系统叫人无力，一件事要强调七遍才会被草草执行，结果永远不尽人意，甚至被误解、歪曲。指责永远比赞美要多，事情永远无法叫人满意。  
没有什么事情比怀着一颗谦虚的心当国王还要命了。萨波想。  
他不适合当国王。萨波想。  
我应该把这个位置传给一个适合的人。萨波激动地想，在空无一人的房间内欢欣鼓舞。  
于是他效仿古代王国策划了一系列的活动来从茫茫人海中甄选出一个适合当整个国家统治者的人——真实的统领，而非像他一样的纸上谈兵者。他这么愉快地策划着，把自己锁在房内整整写了三天三夜，用掉了三大卷的纸，把每一个细节都安排得当，甚至包括当天的饮食不能太过油腻，必须有润嗓的荷叶茶云云。  
在第四天的太阳从东方升起适，他用手臂挡住那道阳光，情不自禁地微笑起来，他甚至转了一个圈才推开门。  
他在那一天早晨宣布自己不要当国王了，这个国家需要一个更加适合的国王，但那个人不会是他，他太累了。  
当着他的面，所有人面面相觑，看了看对方又看了看他们的国王，才发现后者昂着头一言不发，嘴角洋溢着期待的笑容。有人发出微弱的质疑，被萨波肯定了之后，另一个人发出稍大些的疑问，萨波回答了他，第三个人提高了音量，第四个人开始叫喊起来，第五个人开始尖叫，第六个人开始嚎哭，第七个人的头落了地。  
萨波的嘴角垮了下来，随之如同多米诺一般坍塌的是他开始变得诡异却充满美感的人生。  
在这一个月内，他收到了一百个王国大臣的头颅，并且还有一些贵族的和修士修女的，他们安详地闭着眼，无力地呈于红丝绒之上。打碎了萨波的美梦，使之成为一个又一个连缀的噩梦。  
第一个便是他所喜爱的灯塔被王国的炮弹炸毁，港口被封，那些可爱的情人们像是鸭子一样被驱赶出了这片变得荒芜的地方。失去灯塔的那一周，一共有三十三艘帆船因为找不到归路被风暴吞没而丧命。  
萨波的确老老实实地继续当他的国王了。但那之后变得有些神经质，变得有些暴戾，人们也开始不再像以前那样喜欢他。到第二、三年的时候他也便不在意了，从那之后整个国家都像是做了一场光怪陆离的梦。如果他们企图用血统论与宿命论在国王的位置上绑住他，那么他也要叫他们知道厉害。  
从那时候他学会了怎么用这个身份杀人，并且更重要的，他开始学会了如何看轻人命。在他还在革命的时候，他爱惜每一条生命，在它们编织的长河中时常闪烁着永恒碎片的光芒，而现在所有的光都熄灭了，他只好通过砸破受伤的东西来获取那么一些碰撞产生的火花，用一瞬间的光明照亮他变得黑暗而封闭的内心。  
那是一段很长很长的时间。  
发生了很多很多事情。  
但都那些关乎人命的事情却都不值一提。

到了他统治下的第三年末，因为他所做的残忍的事迹，再没有人敢向他谏言，并且在每天晚上九点到十点钟与清晨六点到七点钟他总不知去向。也许他又开始追求他生命中那些无能无力的谜团而在人世间奔走。但他总逃不远，他总能回来，到这个固定的位置上，一直老死、病死或者被下一个革命者推翻。  
那一天的雨是五月里最凉的一场，浸透了一切新生的花朵和叶片，泥土与岩石，从屋檐下往下垂落的水珠汇成水流，人们交谈的声音会在这场雨里变得很远很远。而只有最受人瞧不起的士兵才会在这天夜里被所有人捉弄，穿着斗兽场的盔甲在充满水与泥与黑暗的夜晚巡视。  
在这个小时候因为高烧而被毁了大脑的士兵在穿过前花园、两栋圆顶建筑和一栋缀在一起的城墙般的建筑后，进入了他平常没有机会站岗的后花园，夜玫瑰正在纵情地绽放，香味低沉沉地压在鼻子底下。在夜里，屋内飘摇的烛火的隐约映衬下，居然有一个比黑夜更暗的人影一动不动地站在革命者蒙奇·D·龙的雕塑下。这个士兵愣头愣脑地用军队的规矩打了个招呼，却在擦肩而过的刹那找到那双正凝视着前方虚空的纯净的蓝色眼睛，还有因为暴雨服帖的柔顺金发。  
士兵大骇，吓得直往后退。“萨、萨、国王！”他几乎咬了自己的舌头。  
惹得萨波哈哈大笑起来，他那双平常狠戾的眼睛在盔甲后变得灵动起来，他几乎是温柔地注视着这个士兵。雨水早已打湿了他包裹在厚重盔甲后的全身，可他仍然如同最虔诚的士兵一样包围着身后的雕像，就好像他仍革命时做的那样，他的眼睛透露出嘲讽、难过、忧郁和感动交织在一起的情感，在黑夜里如同芒星一样在火焰的映衬下闪闪发光。  
不顾士兵疑惑的神情，与他穿着相同的国王露出怜悯自己的神情，看了看他，突然大笑起来，笑声竟然盖过了雨声，他说：“真是奇怪极了，难道我们人类终其一生的目标只不过是作茧自缚吗？我已经忘了过去的事情，但我总是觉得我有一件事情要做。不是这一件……如果要你说的话，我想要做什么呢？”  
可怜的士兵被问得晕头转向，他嵌在铁靴里的腿往后退了一步，抖着身子望向逐渐失去微笑的国王，在霎那间他感到一阵戾气直冲而来。雨水与他的血液融在一块儿，他不知所谓地看着自己落地的左手，突然痛得大叫起来，直直地跟着跌到地上去。  
他将枪头指向士兵，向上挑落他的头盔，铁盔在雨水与他们心中发出几声闷响后兀自滚远了。  
抽泣声被雨声压了下来，变成四下的几声轻微呜咽。尖锐的枪头更加逼近士兵，几乎戳到了他的眼球。士兵在恐惧下号啕大哭，涌起全身的力气叫喊道：“我的陛下，您要的是自由！”  
“……很好。”  
死神将镰刀收到身后，垂下眼帘，对他弧一个轻浅而满意的微笑。

从那一天开始，那个呆头呆脑的士兵一跃成为脾气古怪的国王的贴身侍卫，但他和国王一样很少出现在众人的视线中。因为国王迫使他代替自己在幕后执政，他所需要的就是批准各种各样的事务，并且一言不发地出席会议。不要发表任何言论，也不用在意他人的想法，只要当一块石头在这里压着，好让真正的萨波能够在闲暇时间去那个雕塑下站着。  
萨波染了那个士兵的头发，用火烧了他的眼睛，他用几乎瞎透了的眼睛看向萨波时，萨波正看着冰凉的大理石地板不知道在思考什么，良久之后才重新抬起头，将他好好审视一番。  
我就是那个士兵。当国王僵硬的指尖抚过我的眼睑的时候，我想，怕是连大理石也没有它那般寒冷、令人胆寒。  
在夜里，他换下士兵的那套皮革装束，有时候会在一旁慢慢地饮用葡萄酒，一直到喝到半饱，呼出的气都带着醉人的香甜。他训练自己通过呼吸就能进入一种酗酒人才能进入的迷幻世界，那个世界中没有海与天、生与死，只有人在无尽的欢愉的转盘中行走，兜兜转转。  
后来他也喜欢上喜剧，便连续去了一个月的地下剧院，自己也着手写了许多充斥他从那儿听到的低级笑话和下流的俚语。  
后来他也厌倦了这一套狄俄倪索斯的把戏，便把酒架子都给摔了。他克制却又沾满深色葡萄酒的眼睛颤抖着，眼睫毛扑簌簌地往下淌酒水，无情的双眼冲出迷乱的漩涡、意识的迷宫，划过行宫的白墙，就像刀刃与月光一样，使它像是裂了口。  
国家一直由他的内阁大臣和我撑着，除了萨波之外没人知道操控这个国家幕后的手是一个傻子的，他很得意。  
现在荣耀已经死了，接下来该登场的是什么呢，萨波在无人的舞台上兜兜转转，聚光灯打在他的粗布衣服上，他蓝色的眼睛慵懒而绝望，如同一打枯草，接着一只纤纤玉手攥了把忽明忽暗的柴火抛了上去，霎时间点燃了他的熊熊大火。萨波大骇，往本应该无人的黑暗中的影剧院望去，一抹火红的倩影消失在厚重的幕布之后，留下了迷人的一瞥与骄傲的讪笑。  
很快的，萨波不愿意经过任何思考，就深深地顺着那根杠子往下滑，一直滑到黑暗的隧道，曲折的路径使他如愿地晕头转向。他爱上的不是一个普通的女人，而是在黑街成长起来的唯一的女斗士。她在第三次见面后，不屑地告诉萨波——好像朝他丢了一块垃圾——她没有名字，所以随便被人叫做火焰。  
火焰的身体就好像烈火一样炽热，当她在明知道萨波国王的身份后，一边用细长的手指从他第一颗扣子的起始向上挑过他的喉结，过了一个弯，到了他的下巴，这使得萨波不由自主地微微抬起点头，他正镇定自若地微笑着，伸手捉住火焰如同柴火一样粗糙干燥的手腕，火焰的身体歪向一旁，却还要戳萨波的痛处，那双红润的嘴唇一张一合，毫不客气地叫出他最厌恶恶心的称呼：“屈尊啊，国王、陛下。”  
萨波松开了她的手，看着她的眼神有些天真。他总告诉火焰，说他已经爱上了她，要娶她，让她当唯一的王后。但是他似乎也料定了火焰对他的决议宁死不屈，但是他每次都要重复一遍，怀抱着孩童般恼人的天真和好奇，仿佛总有一次的询问结果会和先前的有所不同似的。  
VI年，萨波足足追寻火焰的步伐长达一年，在火焰几乎要心软，要使得这一场地下竞技成为她的隐退赛的时候，萨波火热的目光在场外充满爱慕地追寻着她的一举一动，就在她的眼神与萨波无意间的一次碰撞时，她清晰的看到了两块火石之间擦出的火花，她听到了心跳的声音，她的五脏六腑熊熊燃烧了起来，那股激情与冲动直冲上她的双颊，她狠吐出了一口血。  
原来是她被长枪刺中内脏。  
血液潺潺涌出，叫声、笑声、叹息声倏然远去，神抽去她的灵魂之时，她看到一个黑色的影子挡住了她的光，那张如同古希腊雕塑一般完美、冷漠的脸深深地烫在她的视网膜上，她发出了一声悠长的叹息，费力地伸出手握住萨波的。她不再充满骄傲，罕见地轻声细语道：“我不会当别人的替代品，你需要的是真正能够填补你内心空缺的人，一旦他足够深刻到在你的心口留下他的影子，那么不论是谁，都没办法与那个缺口吻合，不是太小就是太大，我们都不是他，所以，你忘了这些……”  
还未说完，火焰就闭上嘴，如同一块丝缕般被从萨波的身上拨下了。

她离世之后，萨波对朝政不闻不问起来，他时常独自出逃住在城市的边缘，在第三次离开的时候给我留下了一封特赦信。这时候国家的经济已经在我们的治理下有所复苏，滥杀无辜的事故也逐渐减少，教士开始重新办起隆重的礼拜活动。我曾经问过萨波，在人们颂扬他的名字的时候，他会不会站在石头上嘲笑他们。萨波在制作鸟食的过程中敷衍地耸了耸肩，他是再也听不进别人的话了，一心构筑能够隔离自己的世界。很多平民都说自己看到了萨波，却又不敢指出来。哥雅王朝的法令就是要在除了王宫之外的地方要对国王视而不见。这条法律是我签下的名。  
在这最后的三年里，萨波为他自己做了很多事，他尽可能在避人耳目的情况下于城郊建了一个巨大的鸟笼，他养了很多的渡鸦，数量之多，弄得他必须时常放生一部分。还有五彩斑斓的食肉鹦鹉。他基本上和这些鸟睡在一起，在这种情况下创作了很多现在流通在市场上的通俗小说，如果他不是国王的话，依靠这些本事也能养活他自己。  
在许多知情的人庆幸他这一生可能也就这样超俗地度过的时候，萨波突然回到自己的王宫，虽然他在里面迷路走丢了两天，但最后还是找到了在龙雕像旁边守护着的我。  
这时候他笑起来便带着世俗意义上的快乐了，笑纹浅显地流过他的脸颊，时间过得飞快，他问我为什么要待在这儿，我没法对国王撒谎，便和他说：我只有待在这里才有些安全感。  
萨波努着嘴，一会儿又笑了起来。  
他说自己有大事要宣布。  
接着隔天就传出他要携带一行士兵出征海外的消息。  
出航典礼非常盛大，五十匹黑马从各个城门奔跑向港口，一路上撒着混合着蜜浆的花瓣，他所养的上百只渡鸦一下子从鸟笼中挣脱出来，巨大的黑色翅膀遮天盖地，长久地围绕在船队的顶上。它们发出难听的叫喊，使人觉得括噪不堪。  
那一天的萨波穿着国王的装束，红蓝相间的衣服，充满荣光、趾高气昂地立于所有士兵之首，阳光灼热而刺眼，贵族们的扇子扇出小小的风，带来一股令人难过的香气，掀开缝在萨波衣角的流苏。  
当我的眼神和他的相遇之时，萨波对我露出了一个微笑，如同那个充满雨水的夜晚，仿佛有一场诡计正在上演。也许是他写过的众多喜剧中国王必将经历的悲剧下场之一。  
他让我准备的五十桶炸药突然在香槟砸向船首、礼炮将要鸣起的瞬间毫不留情地发出了五十连响，他要我好好数数这五十发能让他上天堂的震耳欲聋的巨响。在这五十声后，他将自由，而因为他没有留下任何的儿女，所有的近亲也被消灭了，所以根据他唯一的特赦信里最后一条，我将成为下一任国王。  
我捡了一块炸到我脚边烧焦的木块，把它深深地嵌在手中后双手交握，希望他最终能够在这一场爆炸找到自己的自由。我始终无法理解他，即便是我在授位时颔首让年迈的已经受不住折腾的教皇往我的头上加冠的时候，我看着人群，幻想萨波的心情，但我始终无法理解他，这个不惜生命逃避权力的人。 到底是什么让他如此胆寒？他参加过革命，早已领会生命的厚重，为何还会害怕承担起领导的重任？为什么他也要像我这般柔弱地躲在雕塑下寻求安慰？在他的生命中，他到底在寻找什么？他又看到了什么？最终又得到了什么？  
我们在最艰险的海峡上道别，他在爆炸前就跳入海中爬上早就为自己准备的小船，并且让渡鸦在风暴中为他导航最终逃过一劫。他很对不起我 ，眼里闪烁着歉疚的光芒，他抱着我一次又一次，说他已经为我打点好了一切，只需要翻越他藏在龙雕像后的典册就是。他很感慨地叹着气，仿佛这十年都是一场荒诞不经的梦。我们都知道再也无法见面了，他离开我时告诉我他终于记起了他的人生，捡到了镜子的碎片，在上面看到了他的人生——他将要在新的人生里成为这片海上最自由的海贼。  
自由是什么？我最终在众多困扰我的问题中选了这个一个。  
他笑着对我说：“就是不必活在别人的眼里。”


End file.
